A New Column
by TheVasilias
Summary: Ruby's favorite magazine attempts a new article and interviews a Hunter. Irregular uploading and open to suggestions and questions of your own. Hunter in the article is mostly set, but open to requests. Read, Review, and don't be afraid to help.
1. Ch 1 - A New Column

**Hey guys, I decided to try a slightly different approach to the RWBY Universe, namely social structure and, to some degree, politics. I currently know how this story will go, and I ask for your help through this fan fiction. An OC professor has been given a column in Ruby's favorite magazine, and you all can help him by asking your own questions. This will follow the RWBY story, up until Vol. 2, and it will not go past that point. **

**Read, review, and do all that jazz as you wish.**

**A/N: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>It was a late Friday night when Ruby managed to go to her favorite shop, From Dust Till Dawn. She had finally made it to her favorite store in all of Vale after sunset, long after Signal Academy let out for the day. This day, of all days, is strange for a variety of reasons.<p>

First, Weapons Magazine, a personal favorite of Ruby's, began a new series of articles to display a software. One particularly interesting article to be was advertising simply as: 'To have full disclosure, this fine magazine has asked me to use an experimental speech-to-text software. I am neither a columnist, nor a person of many words, however, this column is uncapped in limit. That being, this column can be indefinitely long, but I wish for it to be kept within reason. I have taken the liberty to set-up a PO box, and I will answer the questions you, dearest reader, may have for an old Hunter.' This was the last thing she had read before the second odd thing happened to her that night.

That second thing was an attempted robbery of the store. When all is said and done, she was attacked by several goons and their boss attempted to escape her. He went aboard on an airship and attempted to kill Ruby, had she not been saved by a Huntress. Eventually, the boss did manage to leave, and Ruby was taken for one part interrogation and one part acceptance to the prestigious Beacon Academy- the third strange, perhaps strangest, thing to happen to her.

It was days later where she was initiated into Beacon, with several hijinks in between. Namely, she made herself look terrible to the daughter of the largest company in Remnant and she was thrown into a forest to survive with a goal. In addition, she met several unique personalities beyond her team eventually being formed, consisting of her sister Yang Xiao Long, the aforementioned daughter Weiss Schnee, and a free radical Blake Belladonna hidden past an uninterested demeanor.

It took days further for this team to finally be settled into their dorm and with each other. On one particularly uninteresting weekend, Ruby finally settled down to finish the magazine she had wanted to for nearly two weeks now. She had read it from cover to cover, but she was enamored by the experimental article. After reading it for the second time, she figured she had nothing to lose by writing.

"Dear Hunter,

I read your article and I figure I will help. I know some of these may sound cheesy, but I have soooo many questions. What is your name? Where do you live currently? What is the life of a fully-fledged Hunter like? Do you have any advice for us Hunters and Huntresses in training?

Did you go to Beacon? Are you there now? On an off note, I just got accepted to Beacon and maybe I will see you there. I am a devoted reader, so I was instantly attracted by the article.

I hope you have a good day.

Respectfully,

Ruby Rose."

* * *

><p>Today was the day, the first of the new month and another volume of Weapons Magazine. She wondered if he read her letter, now giggling with what may be. Thankfully, the library sells the magazine, as the world had not given it's blessing to repairing From Dust Till Dawn yet. It will be soon, but not yet.<p>

Ruby read the magazine, right from the front cover. She read on with glee of the weapon spotlight this month, a harpoon with several modes. It becomes a big needle, to a harpoon, then a spiked club with a push of a button. The most interesting thing about the weapon, as Ruby believed, is the 'ranged' mode that it held. The end of the weapon detaches itself from the handle, held by chain and becoming a flail of some degree.

Ruby read on, anxious for the article. The pages were turned and turned until reading the article, and Ruby called Yang over to read it with her. There were few things these sisters enjoy together, and reading a magazine was not one of these things.

"What's up sis?" Yang asked.

"I got the magazine today, and there's an ar-"

"Ruby," Yang interrupted, "I know you like this magazine, but there are certain things we don't see eye-to-eye on."

"But I sent a letter..." Ruby pouted. "Please, can we read it together?" Ruby was doing her best impression of a broken and injured puppy to attempt to manipulate Yang into reading with her. Yang was adamant with her resolve most of the time, but this was unlike any other time. Ruby was desperately trying, and Yang cracked.

"Okay Rubes. Just this once." Yang smiles to Ruby.

"Yay! You love me!" Ruby cheered on, as strange as she sounded. It was sisterly love.

* * *

><p>Before I answer these questions, I wish to make a few things clear again. First, I am not a columnist, nor am I a person who gives speeches. Secondly, I am not getting paid to do this by either company. Both are respectable establishments, however, I do not see the technical application of one to another.<p>

I have received a few letters from you. You are apparently interested enough in me, or just care enough to waste my time. Whichever case it may be, I am grateful nonetheless about your letters. As undeserved as I beli eve this to be, I still think this can be a good series of articles. I haven't even opened the letters yet, so all of these are genuine reactions.

First, this person here gives some praise and flattery. I am just an old bastard of a Hunter. All of this is undeserved. First question, "How can an inept person be put in a position to lead?" Hmm... I do not believe I see what you are asking me. I. f you think that you are the wrong person to lead a team, I can say that you are wrong. Being a team leader is not a small position, but it isn't a position to say anyone is good or bad at. An "inept" person can be the best leader you have. A leader is a position that can be very stressful to anyone who isn't immediately up for the task, but it is well-deserved. Leaders are usually those who are, in fact, the worst person on the team. It is unwritten, but the leader needs more growth than the rest of the team.

(See Ruby, being a leader is a good thing!)

Secondly, let's see, "Why did you do this article?" Simple enough. Posterity really was my main reason. There isn't too much to that. I will read each letter again on my own time to closely read everything. Thank you for writing, Ms. Violetta.

Our next letter is quite short, but with a lot of questions. "What is your name?" I am still debating whether I should keep anonymity or not, but I guess I will. Call me Verdigris. "Where do you live currently?" Are you asking about the basics of my life? It seems like it, skipping ahead.

"Did you go to Beacon and are you there now?" Oh so many years ago, I was once a student at Beacon, onboard the team VGRD. It took so many years to go back there, but yes. I currently work there. To answer another one of your questions, I live in Beacon.

"What is the life of a fully-fledged Hunter like?" That is a question that makes me laugh. I can't answer that question, as much as it may disappoint you.

"Do you have any advice for Hunters and Huntresses in training?" Get another job, as simple as it may be. The pay from being a Hunter is generally too little to be of any use. There also is to love your team as much as possible and live with them without regret. There are very good reasons for this, but I don't wish to make you scared about something that can very much not happen. It helps be a cohesive team, regardless of composition. I am not telling you to date your team, but it helps to say the things you want to them before it becomes too late. Classes are a mish-mash of what you do need to be a Hunter and also to round out your education. I expect to have a class of my own, an elective, ungraded and unitless class soon, if you are indeed a student at Beacon. I hope to see big and good things from you and your team, Ruby.

(So you did write in- Of course I did. He seems nice!)

Onto the final letter, we have a... a single question. Peculiar indeed. Hmm... "What are your opinions of Faunus and the like?" This is going to be a long answer, especially with the open-ended ness of the question.

I am mostly surprised by the Faunus. White Fang leadership changing, new tactics for equality by fear, and the political unrest and social unease with Faunus-kind. I am most surprised that there are not more Faunus Hunters and Huntresses. As much as Humans do not wish to admit it, Faunus are outright better than humans. Almost perfect night vision, enhanced senses, prehensile tails, almost all of their animalistic counterparts aiding in a sublime system that is, outright, better than Humans, even with the outnumbering of Faunus. I believe there was four Humans to every one Faunus, if I remember that correctly.

Faunus are better hunters and more hardened by the subjugation of their race. I never understood why there is so much hatred to them, but I suppose I never will without starting life over from birth and being born a Faunus. If the only drawback of being a Faunus was to resemble the animal counterpart more, political agendas aside, then this would certainly be something I would voluntarily try. I never will understand Faunus unless this impossible start happens.

The "the like" portion of your question is certainly open-ended. Are you asking about humans? Cruel, merciless, holier-than-thou conquerors and slave-driving humans who think themselves stronger than the impossible? Humans that should have rightly died out without the advent of Dust? Humans that destroy to create?

Are you asking about Grimm? Unyielding, soulless beasts that should have killed humans? The native beasts that do not like us? The unthinking Beowolfs that can slay humans with ease and the Goliaths that are nearly indestructible? Or are you asking about the legendary Lavitainnes who take the entire sea as their domain?

Or are you asking about Faunus biology? Ears to know you sneak behind them, eyes trained on you without hesitation. The ears you once caressed for orphaned kin. Eyes that cry without shedding a single tear at injustice. Howls that resounded your home and the battlefield. The tail that so many people identifies you as an enemy for no real reason other than being different? Howls reduced to quiet whimpers at passion and pain? Whimpers you once loved to hear and haunt you forever?

(That's taking an odd turn. - Did he just...? - What Yang? - Nothing. Just ignore that.)

Again, what do you ask? There are countless ways to answer that, and I don't know what you ask. Thank you for your letter regardless, Pelogona. I will read the rest of your letter later, but for now, I wish all of you dear readers a good day. Hopefully, you learned something from this.

I suppose I should review the software, since that is what I am doing for this article primarily. The software accurately notes my speech and I will have to proofread this to ensure the names are correct. Otherwise, this is really useful for long-winded papers and transcribing entire dialogues. What you can do with it is left up to the imagination.

I am most surprised that no one had asked me about my weapon, or more of me. This is, in fact, a publication focusing on weapons and their wielders. This article certainly went in a direction, but I am still surprised with the thought-provoking questions you all bring to me. This will certainly be a thing I wish to continue, should I be allowed to and given your continued support.

* * *

><p>"Well, Ruby," Yang began, pulling Ruby away from the world that lay between two covers, "You got me hooked already to this."<p>

"What was that thing about the Faunus though?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, my sweet, innocent Ruby." Yang took Ruby for a bone-crushing hug.

"Yang... lungs... can't... breathe..." Ruby gasped for air once she was released. Once her breathing was returned to normal, "Still, why did he put that in?"

"Controversy, Sensationalism, Love? All good reasons" Blake interjected. Yang looked back in shock that their team mate was on her bed, reading a book throughout the entire thing without making a noise.

"How would you know that?" Ruby asked.

"There has to be a reason why it made publication. Those are the normal ways. Just answering your question." Blake returned to her book, ending their conversation.

"But that one part was still odd..." Ruby quietly mused to herself. Yang overheard this statement.

"When you get... intimate with a person -(Gross, Yang!)-, you take in every feature about them, as much as you deny it. He probably did something like that with a dear friend of his, who is a Faunus. Or he is a big perv" Yang shrugged.

Yang went to her desk and began to write a letter. She has her own questions to ask the person beyond the pages. She would not finish until late that very night, taking the author's name and address, ready to send her own letter tomorrow morning.

Ruby began her next letter the following morning.


	2. Ch 2 - Controversy

**Hello again, and welcome to the second installment of A New Column, and longer than before. I found no way around it. Things get interesting for Verdigris and Vale at large. A word of warning: This fan fiction parallels real-world tragedies and social injustices, as well as having a few references. You have been warned.**

**I edited in the intro to the last chapter, but nothing else has changed. I plan on making this a series, however, university takes up a lot of time. As such, this will come out on a "when it does" basis (I'm sorry...).**

**EDIT: According to the new author rules, it does not appear I can accept questions as a catalyst for this story. I am sorry about that, and I wish it were not the case. Please do not send any questions, since I am beginning to enjoy doing this. Again, I am sorry.**

**A/N: I don't own RWBY (I have to do that, right?).**

* * *

><p>Yang was satisfied with her letter, not having sent a formal letter before and waking up earlier than she found usual, to her standards at the very least. It was believed all the writing was centered, prim and proper, correct grammar, and so on. Yang was, and still is, a good student, but there are several things that elude her, one of which included writing a letter. Truth be told, she had no idea what she was doing; she was only following directions she looked up from her Scroll. The envelope was addressed to Verdigris, postage stamped and sealed, but now, it needs to be delivered. A short walk to the Student Center of Beacon, turning on one unremarkable corner, and there were boxes of mail behind a short desk with yet another faceless staff member sitting in front, accepting outgoing mail on behalf of Beacon. Overhead, as it was common, the Vale News Network was on, echoing in the mostly-empty halls.<p>

Yang turned in her letter, overhearing the broadcast and stopped to listen at the mention of a "Verdigris". It was not reporting a new story regarding the person, but publicly shaming and blasting Verdigris. Libel and slander followed his name after his article with controversial ideas and, to quote, "impressing terrorist ideals into young readers" and "threatening the security of a delicate society". The Weapons Magazine publishers have adamantly refused to accept claims of responsibility, refused interviews, and will not take any action against Verdigris at this time. Verdigris is kept in the anonymity cloak of ink and paper, unknown to the general public. In a few short pages in a magazine, Verdigris has become a public enemy in Vale.

At the conclusion of the segment, Yang rushed back to the RWBY dorm and immediately woke up Ruby.

"Ya~ Yang... Why are you up sooo early?" a sleepy Ruby asked, yawning after and mumbling about a festival.

This will be a hard thing to explain, and Yang knew this fact well. "Ruby, I think we should be careful with that magazine" she warned, speaking slowly and softly.

"It's just a magazine. What's so-"

"That one article I read with you..." Yang interrupted, louder than before, still keeping herself somewhat quiet. "The author is all over the news and everyone is pissed with him." Yang pulled out her scroll and opened to the first article she could about the article and the columnist in question.

"Yang, you aren't a news-y type of person" Ruby noted, still not fully awake or shaken by her sister's words. Yang passed Ruby the Scroll and asked her to read a few lines. The writer of the article, the article only two days old at best, was already being dubbed "the beginning of the end of our existence- whose ideals will get our fair city [Vale] burned to the ground with a crazed smile on his or her face". Ruby read on in shock that a person being bashed behind the thin veneer of a few pages. The selected article called Verdigris a "White Fang sympathizer who shall work to uproot [Humanity]" among much other, horrendous and unrepeatable phrases. Ruby returned the Scroll in disgust.

"He's going to be hunted down and slaughtered, and everyone knows he's here, somewhere" Yang warned again with more clear meaning.

"That's not going to stop me or him" Ruby flatly said. She got up from her bed and began writing her letter. The conversation was dead and buried, but tensions around Beacon grew ever-so higher. Students were wary of each other and their professors; additional security was raised preemptively before some fool-hardy idiot charges into Beacon and attempts to drags this Verdigris to jail.

* * *

><p>It has been several days of growth for Beacon's students as well as two certain professors immediately after the publication was released. For Team RWBY, it was emotional growth. Weiss has learned to accept being the best team mate she can. Ruby now begins to accept her new role, despite an experience gap between much of her team and Ruby herself. It is true she is reckless, but her team help her in that aspect as Ruby grows leadership within herself. Blake was learning to open up to her team as well as help with a lot of homework, mainly for the two sisters. Collectively, they were all bettering themselves and indirectly each other.<p>

It began as an innocent discussion in Oobleck's lecture about Faunus kind among a brief glance at their near-recent history. Important figures were named, locations and battles were explained, and an outburst from a certain stocky man in gold and silver led to a chaotic argument among most-every student present. It was less of an argument to exchange ideas and thoughts, but of people shouting bigotry at each other, Faunus and Human. Neither were safe from the ill and hate-filled words casually thrown around. In short, chaos ensued and Oobleck tried to not make it worse. Any attempt to dissolve this conflict was ignored or taken to be a threat until, ultimately, "Class Dismissed!" and Oobleck storming out of the room, coffee in hand.

This was an argument that continued on between the classes for days on end, mostly on the free time the students had. Team RWBY attempted not to be involved, and have remained that way for weeks. The classroom was not the only place bursting with riots, fights, and arguments. As the days became weeks, more and more people become invested with the extreme views of Verdigris.

To say Valean citizens lost their sensibility is putting the situation in total lightly. Protests formed against the publishing company Icon Entertainment, those responsible for printing the article at the center of much of this chaos. Several organizations have come forth, split nearly in half favoring and against Verdigris' imprisonment, split for suing and not suing Icon Entertainment, and few wanting a restructuring of publishing laws to prevent this from happening again. Their priorities are most-certainly not in the correct place.

A multitude of Faunus individuals spoke up, if only for a brief moment. The world in Vale began to collapse as once friends and neighbors began to fight, regardless of race or opponent. Once upstanding members of community fell under the spell of growing anarchy and dissolving bonds with each other. Faunus were hosed away from podiums and public forums, up and down the streets like "the true animals they are," as they were being called by the Fire and Police Departments. To several people, this was called a "flea bath", a phrase that unfortunately began to trend in Vale with expressed hostility to those words and Faunus alike.

On one particular evening, at the commercial center of Vale, several Faunus members made a statue of wooden structure and paper mâché detailing, Faunus-kind standing alongside a faceless body labelled "Verdigris". Each member, Faunus and Verdigris, were holding a stack of papers, like a booklet or, the more likely option, a magazine. The following morning, the statue, the effigy, was burned to ash and dust on live television. The sight had to bring in Atlas' Military Police to bring Vale to some semblance of order. Days passed as it was, eventually, brought to a standstill, as uneasy as it was, only just before the treasured Vytal Festival began it's preparations.

* * *

><p>"Well, today's the day..." Ruby announced, evidently unsettled by the previous weeks. The Vytal Festival was beginning the preparations in all of Vale. In total, things looked normal in the Vale commercial district and dockyards. It was only the odd sign of 'No Faunus', 'All Faunus Welcomed', and 'No Ears, No Horns, No Tail, No Service' in some windows that gave any clue to the structural unease of the city in total. Many citizens were too scared to leave their home, and it is justified so. Any moment, blood may meet the street and Vale will tear itself apart.<p>

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked. It was a simple-enough question by the only calm girl within miles. Blake herself kept as stoic of a face as she could muster, attempting to ignore the situation occurring all around them. She hoped that this conflict will resolve itself, or be resolved by a certain group. Neither event has a better outcome.

"I read a few magazines, and one publishes monthly..."

"Yeah, so?" Weiss asked. If it was possible, Ruby was pushed into more unease by Weiss' response.

"It had the article where everyone lost their minds over" Yang added, on Ruby's behalf. Weiss had shown a blind eye to the devolving city around them.

"Leave it to Ruby to get involved with something over our heads." Ruby laughed nervously. Upon arriving at a newsstand on one of their free days out of Beacon for the week, Ruby dismissed herself to get the magazine in question. Weiss continued with her statements "I've seen this all before. Faunus are going to kill everyone," ignorant of a certain fact that hides in front of her.

Blake immediately retorted "Faunus may look like animals, but they aren't like that." Thus began an argument these friends and family will loathe to hear again. The argument was, fortunately, dropped for the night and the four girls returned to their home in Beacon. With the unease Verdigris brought to Vale in a few words, he will need to be cautious in what he says. Only Yang and Ruby remained in the dorm before the two other team members went separate ways to blow off their remaining steam. Ruby opened the newest volume of Weapons Magazine and skipped to the column. She can read it later, but this is more important at this moment. Yang read along with her sister, anxious of what has been printed.

* * *

><p>Hello again, dearest readers. By some means, you believe me to be interesting enough to have a second publication in this article. This time, however, I have read the letters beforehand and pulled out the questions. I do enjoy the mail you send me, praise included, but there exists some notable problems within this, to say, interview of sorts, I have noticed after publication.<p>

Call it narcissistic, but I bought the last issue of this very magazine oh so long ago and found that there either was a glitch in the software and it caused an error, or it was an error on the publisher, but I am sorry for that mistake regardless. As for the magazine, I was planning on clipping the articles from the magazines as it becomes printed as a reminder for what I have done. I did this on impulse, and yet, I am here, speaking another article for this magazine with some media presence now. They had found some of my ideas irrational or controversial, and I agree wholeheartedly. I warned this company that the very thing happening now will happen, but it was pushed through. I am using the software again for this article. I was asked to by the developers, and it seems as though they too have little regard for what I actually say, but about how well this application works.

There are a few letters this time around, and for the safety of the writers of them, I will not say their names. I was prepared to give a description of myself after reading over your letters, but seeing this evolving and twisting situation that Vale is currently, I have come to the conclusion I will not do so. If you write to me, it is your sole discretion whether you say you wrote to a person who is an apparent threat.

Now, onto the questions, a popular and short one was "What is your weapon and what is the name of your weapon?" My weapon is named Nation Rasoir. I don't know what you, dear readers, have expected with this question, but there it is. For the second half of it, I believe you can draw comparisons to a meat cleaver. It is a long, heavy blade slanting to the end with a notched handle. The un-bladed end of my weapon serves as the barrel for a semi-automatic rifle condensed to a very minuscule size. There is an area of separation between the barrel and the blade of the weapon, about an inch for all relevant areas. There are two triggers on the handle itself: one to fire the rifle, the other to release and turn the blade around on the barrel. The magazine loads through the handle, and it costs a lot of magazine size to have done this, but it works for how I use it. I suppose it is very much like a butcher's cleaver, only much heavier and the tip is slightly shallower than the base. It is a 15-degree blade decline from the handle with a maximum range of 400 meters, if you wanted those technical measurements. I suppose I can flip the blade around, but that is not something I am keen on doing. I used to have it on a wire for a longer ranged attack, but I found that to be too unpredictable for attacks I make.

The other very popular question was asking who was on my team many years back when I began at Beacon Academy. You know me already as Verdigris of Team VGRD, the last remaining member and tortured by the fact. To no order, Russt Sant-Havre was... an odd member of the team. He always acted superior to me, in more ways than one, especially speaking as if he is in some high-class play most of the time. Each and every test, he strove to out-grade me and out-fight me on Arena Day. The one day I fall ill and miss a test, he gloats and gloats to no end. I let him have that small victory; it made Arena Day all the sweeter when he thinks he can just charge at me and expect to win. "Not one thing shall go beyond these divine walls" he called as I went around his shields. Pride became Golem's downfall that day, as did gravity every day. With each one of his steps, you can hear the earth below him cry out in agony.

Dijon was always a buzzkill during class. -(Hey, look, it's Weiss!)- Dijon Toulon was really the only reason why anyone got anything done during class. I am always thankful for what he had done for us, even as it was outwardly hostility. -(Yep, it's Weiss.)- All was in stride though, but if you ever met Dijon, he was a party animal. -(Weiss?)- He lived the most of life in short bursts, something Gennoa always questioned the safety of. Dijon was always caring and a technical mastermind, considering what he had done. Gennoa Montbeilar was a timid and shy woman most of the time, hardly spoke, and it was not unreasonable for that either. It took a month for us to hear something from her that wasn't a yawn or a sneeze without her running in terror. Her outward expression, coupled with her deceptive weapon, never matched the ferocity she held in a fight. Heh, the bully Tychis never expected her to thoroughly kick his ass, even with that two feet- head and shoulders height advantage he had. It was all the better as Tychis got his just desserts after insulting all Faunus, but directed to her. She was always such a sweet girl, once you get past her timidity.

Returning back to you, my inquisitive friends, one question I found interesting was "Did you know any of the current Beacon Staff when you were younger?" I can not say for certain, and I will not pursue this question further, but I believe I have seen a very young Glynda Goodwitch and a possibly equal-my-age Peter Port back in Beacon. To those outside Beacon, these two people are some of the most insightful professors, at least that I know of and have had the pleasure of meeting after coming back to Beacon.

There are a few questions I am becoming reluctant to answer, mainly those about Gennoa, the woman several of you ask about. I will confirm that she was a Faunus, I, to reiterate, am not a Faunus, and nothing more. -(Well, this is a thing. - Why is he reluctant to answer those questions? Oh, wait... Never mind.)- Also, yes, I have been to Menagerie, on business and for personal reasons. I am, however faint or feign it may be, welcomed to Menagerie. I keep my nose out of trouble and exercised extreme caution in recent years, but the fair city knows well of me. I should go back there some time to enjoy the scenery again. It was always a beautiful place, but I fear of what the current White Fang are doing there.

There are a couple of questions, and a lot of news scandals, asking if I support the White Fang. I have supported the White Fang before the leadership changed. Civil Protest was the way to make this work; calling mass-strikes against slave-driving corporations, including a Dust-mining empire who operates in morally gray areas, shall still work if any one chooses to do so. As the leadership changed, so did the taste that Faunus and the White Fang leave behind. It led to bitter chaos, planned attacks and political assassinations. I do not deny that it has worked, but it is as morally gray, and I dare say black in many cases, as that corporation and conflicting with their interests to a major degree.

I believe that... Yes, someone did ask about how to change the world to see this new world I envision. I shall begin with saying, I want the old Blue and White back. -(What old Blue and White?)- Changing the world is no simple task, and not one to be taken lightly. First, a cause must be established, followed by determining what the cause needs. There is never a case of a cause needing another unnecessary gear in the machinations. The extra gear will jam and eventually destroy the system it was brought into. This cause, this machine, is the center of all your actions and you live to push this to fruition. Most of these battles are uphill with a thousand others pushing you back down. Steady advancement will push the cause over the hill, and everything shall fall into place.

Humanity experienced this, as we had struggled to survive in this hostile world ever since before recorded history. Our cause, survival, was aided by what we desperately needed against the Grimm threat: Dust. With Dust, we got leverage against our threats, pushed them away, and we now live somewhat comfortably on what little areas we live. With Dust, we pushed our way over the hill, and the pieces fell into place to today. We are still foolishly pushing further, but I stay my tongue. This is just the way I have seen how to change the world, and you will absolutely have differing opinions, but I am just answering the question.

There was one other question I needed to answer mainly because it was quite strange. The question was, if I can find it again... Here! "What does it mean to 'kindly scatter'?" (Yang? - Okay, I asked that one. - Why Yang!? - For us. We both need to know why Qrow put this on Mom's grave-marker.) I wish I knew the context for this question in particular. I can interpret this in two ways. Firstly, the person who is stating this is about another who has left and went somewhere. It was by leaving that the others, those of you that have left behind, have benefitted. To whom or where the person had left to is indeterminable, if you wanted me to decipher this enigma of a code. The benefitting party of it is not determinable, since both may desperately want and need the person who scattered. Why is another question I do not have an answer to. The other way I see this is something has lost itself. A small, special item to one's owner had made itself lost to the deep void where all lost things manage to go, in one way or another. In losing this item, there is a long period of grief, anguish, and hope to find it again. It may not be found again, but it serves as a lesson to be careful of yourself and those around you- if not for yourself, then for them.

I want you, dear readers, to look around at each face you hold dear the next time you meet them. Treasure each person like you treasure yourself, hold each other if you must. At any point, you, your friends, or your items will 'kindly scatter' as this person had asked me the meaning of. Each time you lose one thing you hold dear to yourself, you can't help but feel grief, anguish, despair, and all those negative emotions that have plagued our minds countless times before - it's in our nature, Human and Faunus. If you at all feel anguish when the people you have looked at leave, then you have failed; all life is a system of losses and occasional gains. Respect each other, love each other, and you can overcome scattering unkindly. I wish I had known this so many years ago, and I hope you can follow this, if not for a simple request from an old and humbled man.

Yet again, it can just be a poetic form of "Rest in Peace". Or, more accurately, "Rest in Pieces". -(That was a terrible pun.)- That is a cruel and unkind way of seeing this, if indeed a person has died, but it is a play on words, without stating those words. If this is the case, then the person who wrote this may be trying to illicit a laugh for you, so that you have a happier time, without as much grief. Each of these, without context, are what I see in "kindly scatter".

All the questions you have sent me thus far have been insightful to how you, those who write to me, feel about certain things and topics. I put my hope into you so that the backlash and opposition to this magazine and myself begin to cease. I had chosen to stay myself on certain topics, and we all should know that this is justifiable. It pains me to see many of these questions unanswered. I wish to be transparent with you as you look on opaque pages, but I wish to see how this issue resolves in the coming month. These topics were of Faunus-kindred, more discussion of Human domination, among other undesirable to speak currently of topics. This is a taboo I hope we can overcome in some short time.

Before I end this article, I am fully aware of what is happening surrounding my article. Vale twists and turns as the days pass, and I will keep myself mostly silent until I find that the Citizens of Vale can approach these topics like the adults they claim to be. I appreciate the warnings and "advice" some of you have given me, but I will just not stop and leave, as few of you wished or asked me to do. When this gets published, I fully expect a boycott of this magazine, if not being censored or unpublished. The media that you watch and listen to have called me a lot of things; slurs, home wrecker, anarchist, and so forth to the point where one of these letters is a threat by an anonymous person.

I welcome your challenge.


	3. Ch 3 - Preparation

**Welcome to the third chapter in this little story. As always, read and review as you see fit. I am quite enjoying this, but I apologize in advance for this chapter. Also, because I am indecisive regarding this area of the timeline, I am asking for your help. Refer to the poll.**

**A/N: I don't own RWBY.**

"What is Verdigris doing?" Ruby asked, confused by his words. "He's trying not to start a fight, but he openly said he welcomes one."

"Ruby, he's doing more than starting a fight" Yang said slowly. "Verdigris is going to cause a riot. He insulted all of Vale."

"But he has his reasons" Ruby argued.

"And what are they?" Yang challenged.

"Er... Um..." Ruby wasn't sure really why he, indeed, insulted Vale at large. Scratching the back of her head, Ruby finally replies "Maybe he's proving a point?"

"Maybe..." Yang replied, knowing Ruby was unsure of her answer. Yang didn't know what to expect either. "Can we move on? I want to see what else is in this." And so, Ruby flipped through and through the magazine until nightfall, examining and commenting on additional articles and columns and the occasional picture or diagram, most of them exploring various Dust applications, how to plan a team-based attack, how to divide roles into your team, and many other pieces of information.

"We should learn some of that" Yang absentmindedly commented.

"Some what?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, uh, team-based combat. We really are divided in our styles, but we can find some synergy, right?" Yang asked. Ruby lit up with this thought.

"Ohmygoshyesyesyes!" Ruby began to spout. She spoke faster than Yang could keep up with. Ruby Rose from her seat and acted with the intensity of which she spoke, jumping up and down and running back and forth. After a minute of speech, Yang had only processed the words "code", "combos", and something about Ember Celica. Yang didn't bother try to stop her younger sister's rant of agreement, even as it finished itself.

"... Maybe we should talk to the rest of the team before we decide to do that?" Yang asked, unsure of how Ruby ended her rant or if she was waiting for the elder sister's input.

"Yeah... maybe your right," Ruby replied and calmed down by Yang's words. Yang had a silent sigh of relief. A shot in the dark was successful in diffusing what can become a situation for the team. Ruby can be quite hyperactive at times, however, getting her like that ignites a spark of her childhood few can dare remove from her, not even Yang. If Ruby kept that attitude all the time, Yang would have to ask Ren from across the hall for help. Lie Ren is in much of a similar situation with his long-time friend Nora, who stated on multiple occasions that they are "not together-together" and whom both are on a team together. Although Ruby is fast, Nora can be more hyperactive than Ruby can ever be, and Ren has dealt with this for a terribly long time already.

The rest of the Weapons Magazine issue was about it's namesake: weapons. This month's chosen weapon to be in the spotlight, colloquially called in "The Sight", was nothing more than a giant bell on a stick, over eight feet in length. The handle of the weapon can collapse and the pole to the war hammer curves away from the bell itself; the pole connects to the top of the bell and connects by some kind of rail, judging from the pictures. The bell can move on the rail and become a cannon, using the terrain or whatever is at hand as ammunition, and can further collapse. In the collapsed form, it can split into two halves with the clacker as a handle of sorts and become a pair of gold and brass cesti. Yang claimed that the weapon was a total rip-off of Ember Celica, her most beloved weapon. The weapon "in the sights" belonged to a priest deep in the commercial district of Vale, according to the article. Several photographs showed a dark-skinned man in light clothes and robes, regal and sanctified in appearance and holding the towering weapon over him.

"Ruby, if we ever get to that church, remind me to punch that guy in the face." Ruby looked at Yang, scared by what she said.

"Isn't it illegal to hurt a head of a religious body?" Ruby asked innocently.

"I'm going to find out." Ruby was further horrified by her sister's pride in her weapon. Yes, Ruby holds pride in Crescent Rose, but she knows that there are weapons like it. Her weapon was loosely based on a template of what a scythe is. Yang underwent a similar process, so there must be similar gauntlets, but nothing exactly like Crescent Rose, Ember Celica, or any other weapon she has seen. If one would look at Ruby at that moment, they would see a terrified puppy, as if it was abused by it's owner and the owner revealed their person to the puppy. Ruby tried quickly to return to her neutral face and continue reading.

The duo read the magazine, cover to cover and into the cloak of nightfall and moonlight. Neither of them heard either Blake or Weiss enter the room, but they all needed rest. Yang went to the bathroom to change first and Ruby crept up to the window overlooking the courtyard. The outside of Beacon is always a lovely sight to behold, especially on those starry nights, but a person just had to ruin the moment with a bonfire just outside the gates. The lights of the fire reached all-around the area. This has added to an already serene sight, but she heard a calling she cannot refuse: bedtime.

* * *

><p>The following morning was dreadful to bear witness to. The Vytal Festival officially begins much of the construction today, from decoration to vendors and occasionally tourists arriving early, the latter was uncommon to see. The first ship carrying supplies have only just arrived, midday and already behind schedule. Team RWBY was tasked to oversee that preparations begin immediately, as well as oversee the beginnings of the construction. This was, in theory, to ensure that the Vytal Festival would begin without a hitch. That was trashed immediately at the scene of another Dust store robbed of it's goods and not it's money, again attributed to the White Fang. Today, RWBY saw they are peacekeeping first and supervising the Vytal Festival preparations second. Today, however, was a strain on their friendship more than anything else.<p>

The motives of one member, Weiss, were found quickly: she was intending to spy on the competition for the Vytal Festival Tournament. Although they were assigned this mission, Weiss decided to make the best of the situation. The day only got worse by the hour, as it seems to happen a lot recently. It began with a stow-away, a monkey Faunus who has a distinct ability to get himself into trouble and be an affront to every law he can. He was being chased to be arrested for several crimes and more for his own protection from the City of Vale. The day was agonizingly quiet for the four girls before a crewman yelled "Get back here". It took a single glance from the monkey Faunus to see the lie among Team RWBY, winking at Blake as he ran by. Weiss ordered the team to chase after the suspect, and her request did not go unheeded. The chase was only brief as the fugitive ran and turned a corner, then jumped out of sight.

As Team RWBY chased after the Faunus and turning that street corner, the girls bumped into, quite literally for Ruby, a quirky orange-haired girl. Although the sight of her isn't particularly strange, she was. She acted in abnormal ways and spoke in a peculiar, predefined method. She speaks with an intensity that does not pair with the voice who spoke it. Her mannerisms and thought process is almost unnatural, inhumanly if you heard it. She wanted a friend, and got one from Ruby, at much reluctance to her team. The girl was transparent, almost reciting information to the four. From what was gathered, her name is Penny and she will participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament. Awkwardness creeped in the longer they talked, and, eventually, broke free from the barrier and from Penny's dialogues. What followed was an argument by Blake and Weiss, again. Unlike the night before, the argument continued at the dorm as the veil of nightfall shrouded Vale, as it has done before and shall continue to do.

Two things were admitted by the pair. The first was that Weiss Schnee is, for lack of better words, afraid of the White Fang and in turn is partially terrified and untrusting of Faunus kind. The White Fang terrorized the Schnee home and mining corporations, where friends and family, Human and Faunus, have shed blood for opposing beliefs and money. Weiss became as cold as she was because of her father, unable to rest easy and having to steel his resolve whenever another person he even remotely cares for is kidnapped or worse. Weiss' father became a broken, emotionless man when blood finally was drawn by the Faunus. Murder and quelling uprising minimal waged Faunus and convicts became a job in of itself and took the father's free time. It was the White Fang that plagued both Schnee minds, however Winter Schnee continues a positive outlook. Further still, the White Fang is known to steal, has stolen, and continues to steal an absurd amount of Dust over the past few years, now nearing a decade for this trend.

The other thing admitted was walking in front of them. Although it was not directly admitted by the ebony-haired girl, Blake all but said she was a Faunus. The worse part of it was that she stood up for herself, only to reveal that she had worked within the White Fang. There was an error of understanding between the two, but it remained unresolved when Blake ran out the door. Not knowing what else to do, Ruby and Yang would search the following morning. Weiss will be dragged along, whether she liked it or not.

If they had followed her trail, the remainder of Team RWBY would find that Blake was at the entrance walkway into Beacon, looking upon a statue and doubting how much of the bestial half she has; Blake was only just minutes away from the dorm. At some point in front of this statue, Blake removed her bow, fully revealing a pair of purple, nearly black, cat ears. The statue was of several Hunters stood atop and triumphantly mounting a fallen Grimm creature. It was not that she held little regard for the position of Huntress, but the statue only aided the White Fang propaganda she was exposed to many times before.

_"[Humanity] shall hunt us to the ends of this world, kill us all with smiles on their faces, and deny us proper burials! They will rather have us as trophies rather than see us as equals! They seek to dominate us like pets! They are the true animals! The statues they make compare us to the Grimm: monsters, evil, and soulless. They see us as this, so we shall become this and we shall realize the nightmares of Human-kind!"_

"I knew you would look better without a bow."

* * *

><p>Ruby and Yang woke up early, aided by a sleepless night, and began their search for their lost friend. Weiss was dragged along, much to her annoyance and reluctance. Up and early, not even seven in the morning yet, Vale is in turmoil. It was much calmer and definitely quieter than before however- kept hush-hush by the citizens. This was mainly by the fact Atlas Military prowled the streets for varying reasons, Vale's growing need for civil war notwithstanding.<p>

The newest Weapons Magazine issue was censored en massé by consumers. The magazine was, for the lack of better words, shoplifted from as many stores as possible and disposed of. Most were in the dumpsters of many areas, some in the form of shredded paper, and fewer in ash and dust, but censored nonetheless. Those that were saved from scissors and fire were stolen back by anonymous citizens, plausibly Faunus, and they were given out for free. So, naturally, Ruby grabbed multiple copies while she could.

No single person dared to begin the fight inside Vale at this time. There is too much risk at hand for attacking an alleged enemy; Altan Military Police will most certainly arrest and detain all those involved. Tensions are still high as civil protesting continued throughout the day, Faunus and Human involved and finding that Verdigris' column makes sense and speaks to them. They took his words to heart and followed his directions, hugging each other and standing side-by-side with one-another.

Team RWBY, or what remains of, did not care. They searched throughout the city, scouring the streets and alleyways Blake could have been. Weiss did so half-heartedly, instead reading one of the magazines Ruby picked up. Other than her being on her Scroll all day, this is the one thing to occupy her time. She took a break now-and-then from the publication, reflecting on the passages as the magazine, whose name implies only weapons, certainly holds much more.

It was on one of these breaks, nearing midday and very near a lunch, did this group again meet the odd girl Penny. Again, she spoke in an odd way, and Ruby just had to explain what they were doing to a girl whom probably doesn't care. Ruby explained that her lost team member may not be who they thought they were. Penny asked a more perverse question that none of Team RWBY would want to thing of, except perhaps Yang if she feels especially kinky one night. Ruby denied that question immediately and stated they were looking for their partner.

"Oh, you mean the Faunus girl?" Penny asked, now understanding who they are searching for. The confusion ran deep among the group as Ruby pieced it together- Blake was a Faunus, but she hid her ears within a bow. 'So that's how that infernal thing stands up all day' Weiss thought. Yang and Weiss immediately left after hearing Ruby offering to let Penny join their search party.

It was during lunch that Yang had to pull Weiss away from the magazine. Yang can not and will not simply allow her team mate to go missing, and she will get Weiss to do the same. How Yang got Weiss to become more involved was to the surprise of the other restaurant patrons. Yang had to physically force the smaller girl to help, including bribing her with her own weapon, held high above Yang's head as Weiss desperately grasped for it. In the depths of futility and public embarrassment, Weiss had to oblige. There was no reasoning with Yang: Yang gets what Yang wants. Weiss still read the magazine, their lunch not yet finished, and now finally reading the precious article Vale is losing itself over.

* * *

><p>It took many hours of silence before Blake began to speak to the monkey Faunus before her. The man in front of her, Sun, as she found out later, spoke with many exaggerations and not entirely thinking out what he tries to say. Blake released her information to him, about her involvement within the White Fang and her decision to leave, an unwise decision she is still running from. Blake was a grand supporter of Faunus Rights Movements, but that was when she was still young and optimistic. This optimism was quickly dashed by the change in White Fang leadership.<p>

As the previous and peaceful leader retired, his strength fading with his growing years, a younger, more brashful and violent person stepped up to be the next leader. It is under his command that the White Fang became a force of organized crime and violence against thousands on a regular basis. Blake recounted her time after this as a terrible experience and left, not wanting to get her rights or the rights of her fellow race by fear, blood, steal, and crime. Blake is still confused as to why the White Fang is stealing so much Dust after previously ever needing it as much as now. The Dust that was stolen was specifically stolen from primarily Faunus-abused and Faunus-slave mining operations, but it now is every source.

Sun sat in awe of what Blake openly stated. If the circumstances around them were different, if they were not in a Faunus-welcomed café and nearly-emptied streets in a very secluded area, then she would have to fight, run, hide, and likely escape Vale. In Vaccuo, at least, White Fang members, previous or current, are rewarded for being turned into the authorities, 35,000 Lien per head in most areas. And so, to fit the crazy world he is in today, he proposed an equally crazy plan: Go to the dockyard and spy over a very large Dust shipment that has arrived. It is there that they will find answers and if the White Fang is stealing so much Dust.

* * *

><p>In a few short hours, the team known as RWBY will reunite. Blake and Sun watched on in horror that the White Fang was, indeed, robbing Dust, but guided by a criminal, a Human no less. Blake had to get answers, but the Human in white is a crafty person, never truly unarmed. Blake snuck up and asked a few questions that were partially and are mostly unanswered. A firework shot out of the Criminal's cane, and the fight began. The explosion called over Ruby and Penny, not too far from the docks.<p>

The Criminal shows himself to be a very capable and quick-thinking fighter, taking on two people at once and holding much of his ground. The two Faunus, Blake and Sun, were winning this fight, but a certain voice called up, from above. A young girl, in red, was to join the fight, but another person, too far to see, had distracted her. The Criminal took a shot and knocked the girl in red down, even with him calling Ruby "Little Red". The criminal picked up a discarded magazine, highlighted on the cover and evidently having something in it and enjoying his marksmanship.

Oddly enough, the other girl joined the fight and decimated the White Fang and most of their Bullhead Air Ships, ultimately winning the fight singlehandedly and quickly. Ruby, Blake, and Sun met up, and soon will Yang and Weiss. They will be questioned soon by Valean Police forces as well as supervising Atlan Military Police. Thankfully, on this night, no grand political injustice will be committed, aside from what had just happened. After learning they all were Huntresses (or Hunter)-in-training, they dismissed that idea. Where Penny went, however, is a mystery.

A short wait into the lingering night will reveal Weiss' new stance on Faunus. Although she is too proud to admit it, the article she read showed that not all Faunus are ill-meaning, and certainly Blake would have done something already. Blake has a mindset set on radicalism, to the White Fang of course, and has freely walked away from the group. Blake is a free radical in the literal sense, and Weiss apologizes to Blake. The language seemed like Weiss was skirting around the words "I'm sorry", and it was, but Weiss is more accepting of Blake's Faunus heritage.

This brings a smile to a greatcoated man as he sips his rose-colored drink, having seen it all from a distance.

* * *

><p>The Criminal's face is all over the television, again. A musky warehouse was devoid of all life, aside from himself and a few guards outside the walls. He reads the discarded and highlighted magazine, noting all the notes written down on one of the articles. He distinctly remembers, about a month ago, that there was another face for crime, specifically racism with Faunus and Humans. The scene of the crime is contrived and convoluted, but the key point remembered was that the article the person wrote called for equality. The Criminal's Scroll hisses and rings out, and he knows fully well who is on the other line.<p>

"Hello Cinder" he says, answering the call.

"Torchwick, would you care to explain yourself" the woman on the other end of the call asks.

"Stranger and stranger kids nowadays, but I know a more pressing matter."

"Go on."

"I picked up a magazine last night, erm, 'Weapons Magazine' is the name of it. It focuses on weapons some people have, as well as many other combat-rela-"

"Does this story go anywhere, or are you wasting my time again?" Cinder asks.

"We've got another enemy- another target for you. He doesn't want Dust or money, but equality for the animals. If he succeeds, he tears apart your little operation without ever seeing our faces."

"Then we continue the plan" Cinder flatly states.

"How can you be so calm when a magazine threatens to take this plan apart?" Torchwick half-asked, half shouted.

"The White Fang now has more motivation to kill humans now."

"The writer says he, quote, does not support the current White Fang, and he strongly believes for Faunus CIVIL Rights."

"Okay, you convinced me. We shall kill him. What is his name."

"Says here... Verdigris. V-E-R-D-I-G-R-I-S."

"...G-R-I-S" Cinder repeats, slowly. "Now, we will come back to your warehouse in a few days."

"Wasn't yesterday enough to check I am still loyal?"

"This is to endure we continue to lead the White Fang. Goodbye Roman."

"Wait!" Torchwick cries out in futility. He was met with a slow alternation of a tone and silence.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._


	4. Ch 4 - Registration

**Hello again my lovely readers. I'm not sure whether I screwed up the poll or none of you bothered to look at it, but I am now forced to make the decision. I'm just going to say it's my fault and be done with it. Now, onto the story!**

**A/N: I don't own RWBY.**

Night raged on into the bleak hours of morning as the sun itself was still taking a blissful rest for only a few more hours. A dreary, filthy, exhausted, beat-to-shit, starving, and slightly annoyed team of girls approached the gates of Beacon in pairs, only just having been released from police questioning. Team RWBY has no idea what to make of the situation now, whether the White Fang follow a human now or they all are having sleep-deprived dreams.

"Guys, it's locked" Yang sleepily announced to anyone who would listen. That anyone was Weiss, whom began to panic. Blake was lagging behind, supporting Ruby as she walked.

"So we wait out here for another few hours and pass out here from exhaustion!?"

"We can just climb the fence" Yang stated. This was one of the few times Yang will ever be serious; she is just too tired to make a joke. And so, Yang and Weiss bickered between themselves over a plausible solution. Blake had just caught up with Ruby aimlessly walking and desperately needing the support more. Yang and Weiss were still fighting each other, although exhaustion began setting into their speech very quickly. Weiss began slurring her speech and Yang's intonation was anything but regular. The words they spoke began to deteriorate to grunts and other odd sounds.

"You four had quite the night, especially you there, dressed in black." The group looked up to see a man in green and grey clothing and near-white hair, but none of it was describable. The group was simply too tired to even notice the most prominent features, bar colors and gender. The man continued "I'll get the gate open. If anyone asks, you climbed the fence."

And so, the man pulled out a ringlet of keys of assorted sizes and metallic colors. Some bumbling around in the dark finally got the padlock opened with the correct key, and the group was ushered inside. Behind them, the man closed and relocked the gate. By some means of divine force or the natural way of things, the group flopped onto nearby grass and finally passed out, comically timed.

* * *

><p>Blake was the first to wake up, and she swears she felt her head splitting apart from the headache she had to bear. Some painkillers from the bathroom will dull the pain, alongside warm tea and a good book in bed. And so, Blake did just that with eyes mostly shut from the screeching and burning sunlight entering the dorm. When Blake starting reading the third page of her book did she realize her situation: she was in the dorm room.<p>

Blake distinctly remembered Ruby passing out on Beacon's lawn, then darkness. Looking around in her panic, she saw some peculiar sights. Not a single person was sleeping in their bed, inside the bed they were placed on, and everyone was fully dressed except for their shoes. The alarm showed proudly in red that it is currently 5:24 in the evening. The shoes were placed by the closet door on several sheets of discarded papers; their shoes looked filthy with mud and dirt covering various areas, but all of their clothes were not.

And now, Blake finally set her eyes on the door to the hallway. Taped on, using Weiss' stationary no less, a folded note hung. Mustering the strength to finally get up, the note was elegantly hand-written and taking up three pages. There is not a person that Blake knows of, not even Weiss, that writes so well. As for the note, it read:

"_I went down to the shipyard in downtown Vale last night for a personal assignment, but I was granted to see a very peculiar series of sights: a Human leading members of the White Fang, Faunus working with Humans, one particular and prominent Human now accepting of Faunus kin, and four young girls battered and in desperate need of sleep. I hope you don't think me strange, but I personally saw to it that you four were returned to your room. I believed that you could have made it to your rooms on your own strength, but that was not the case. You quickly showed me the failing strength you all had on Beacon's lawn. _

_I had taken some liberties: firstly, I took off your shoes and placed them on spare newspapers I have. I recommend getting those cleaned as soon as possible. Second, I had put you all onto a restful bed, and I apologize if it is not your bed. Please, as your earliest convenience, disassemble what you have done in your room. That is an awaiting death trap for those who do sleep on the "bottom bunk" or an unfortunate person who stands between the two columns. I do not expect you all to be out of your room either, so I have handed off the assignment you were supposed to do to an upper-level team. Unfortunately, this is how it must be. I believe this should answer your immediate questions. _

_Now, for you, my dear reader(s), I have a question. I understand my now infamous position in Vale's society, but it seems the one in red had many magazines that featured my article. I ask, why do you, you in red, have so many of these? If it is a signature you want, I can give it to you, but in due time. I have an assignment myself, so I must apologize to you. Class registration begins very shortly- tomorrow at six in the evening, I believe. My class is entitled "Weapons History-01". There is no class level, ungraded, and purely elective, should you choose to accept this invitation. Hopefully, I will see your faces again. _

_Humbly yours, Verdigris. _

_-I hope you don't mind me using that name."_

Blake strode over to Weiss, currently on Ruby's bunk, and tried to wake her up. Shoving the sleeping girl did not wake the heiress, so the only logical thing to do was to hold her nose closed. After a very short time, Weiss came up gasping for air and collided with the ceiling. This woke up the other two, both of whom were snoring softly.

"Ahh, wherearewe!?" Ruby shouted as she fell from Yang's bunk. Weiss could be heard silently muttering profane language to herself and clutching her forehead desperately.

"Relax, we're in our dorm" Blake explained. "Some person helped us and class registration begins today."

"When?" Weiss strained to ask, still in pain.

"Six."

"Guys, it's 5:30..." Yang cautioned.

"Still more time than Ruby gives us."

"Hey!" Ruby pitched in, chuckling slightly. "We get things done when we're out of time!"

Another series of painkillers, rumbling bellies, and an exodus from the comfort and relative safety of the dorm room now leads the team into the hall to see a not-so unfamiliar mess. Team JNPR had somehow backed up their toilet and most of the hallway was moist. Weiss put two and two together and shrieked an ear-piercing scream of disgust and horror. Beacon staff immediately went to the echoing scream in the belief that a student was being murdered, only to see a girl in white desperately clinging onto a taller blond near the growing and the other two friends either didn't know what happened or just didn't care. Eventually, with only two minutes to spare, the team found themselves four open computers to register for classes.

Blake remembered the note. If it is ungraded, then what is the point of the class advertised to her team? And so, in order to find out, Blake convinced the team to take the class. The class was empty prior to registration, and will now soon have at least four students. And so, she spoke about the class to whom shall listen. She, as well as many students at Beacon, do not know the details of the class, even with the class description in front of them. The description was of little use, explaining only the fact that the course is ungraded and carries no weight. Eventually, the class filled by word of mouth within the week after registration.

* * *

><p>And now, the break the girls wanted: the weekend. Classes today and whatever classes they caught up on yesterday were all dry and dull. It was everything to be expected. The only memorable aspect of the day was Cardin getting floored by another unnamed student in the arena today. It is a guarantee that Pyrrha does well in her practice fights, even against as many as eight opponents. Jaune tried to hold his ground against another blond, but Yang decidedly crushed his hope. Finals are only a few weeks away now, and many students are cramming all they can study in these desperate weeks.<p>

"Sorry Jaune, but you gotta learn to take a punch before dealing one" Yang rationalized across to the other blond. The conglomerative teams called RWBY and JNPR were having their dinner, later than usual. Seven in the evening for dinner is usually too late for Beacon staff to do this duty, but there is an unstated rule that Friday and Weekend services continue much longer. Returning back to the table, however, half of these members were adamantly studying and Jaune was asleep.

"Weiss, please, put the book down. We're out of class for the few days we are and we shouldn't spend them like this" Yang pleaded. Weiss gave her a harsh glare for what was just a second then instantly returning to the textbook.

"Weiss, oh Weiss~" Yang played on. "You can't ignore me."

"Yang, stop" Ren interrupted, somewhere between fighting for his food from Nora and in a similar book. "Finals are in a month."

"So what if they're in a month?" Yang mocked.

"You have been getting straight C's in all your classes" Blake warned.

"And you miss half the lectures by sleeping in" Weiss added.

"And I will get an A in those classes" Yang cheered softly.

"Yang, it is impossible for you to get an A in Oobleck's, Port's, and Peach's classes. The only class you can possibly get an A in is combat practice" an irritated Weiss replied.

"And that's what matters" Yang cheered, earning a groan from the collective study group, if one could call four people studying and having dinner a study group. Deciding not to further agitate the group with talks of finals, Yang preceded to ask about next semester. "Everyone got your classes?"

"Yang, you were there when we registered. You already know that we got our classes." Blake was getting further agitated by the nuisance Yang was proving herself to be.

"That reminds me, how did you know about that one class with Professor Ver..." Yang thought and tried to remember the name of the professor. "Ver-something."

"It was on a note."

"What note?" Weiss asked, now actually looking away from the book in her hand.

"It was taped on the door. I think I have it here..." Blake mused as she looked into her bag, eventually pulling out the note. The note was passed to Weiss as she quickly scanned the papers in front of her.

"Everything seems okay - Verdigris, Yang, seems like a well-meaning person and was considerate enough." Weiss refolded the note and set it on the table. "What could we possibly learn in "Weapons History" though?" Weiss asked, watching a hand creep it's way across the table and grab the note. It was Ruby's hand, acting on it's own and Ruby remembering Verdigris from her magazines.

"Sounds kinda fun" Yang replied. Ruby was no longer in this conversation and reading the paper for herself. "If the professor is the same Verdigris, then we learn a lot from nothing."

"Yang, this is a class to waste time. Do you think he cares?" Weiss asked, earning a loud laugh from the blonde.

"If nothing else, his class will try to kill him" Yang let out between breaths. She earned several odd looks from the table, Nora included, before realizing Yang needs to explain. "He was given a column in one of Ruby's magazines, and now everyone either wants him dead or to become a politician."

"Aren't they both the same?" Nora asked, earning a fist-bump from Yang. "Badump, Tiss" Nora sounded out.

"But seriously though, most of Vale wants him dead."

"Oh yes! YES! YES!" Ruby cheered suddenly, inappropriately timed. "I can get him to sign the magazines!" Ruby was bouncing up and down in glee. This stirred Jaune's slumber, but he did not wake up.

"Not now, though" Blake corrected. "Read on." And so, Ruby continued, and saw he won't be at Beacon for an unknown time, finally saying an "oh". Ruby was still bouncing up and down, thinking she all but has a signature from a now famous Hunter, even if it is a political scandal.

Ren just had to ask the question. "Why is she freaking out about a teacher?"

Ruby interjected "He's in deep in some political scandal."

Pyrrha finally took interest in the conversation happening before her. "What scandal?"

"He believes in Faunus equality and may have dated a Faunus" Yang replied.

"So what's the scandal?" Pyrrha and Blake asked.

"The scandal is that he is caused a lot of mess in two months" Ruby chipped in. "He caused riots and a lot of other stuff because of his beliefs. That's why Atlas is here."

"So the scandal is that people reject his point of view?" Blake asked.

"Well... He does, kinda, and I mean kinda, insult allofVale." Ruby quickly got bites of food to try and cover up what she said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss perked up. "Try that again, and slower."

"Look, he may have, only a chance of it, possibly... erm, say Faunus are better than Humans andweshouldhavediedalongtimeago." Ruby repeated the action and hoped that it ends the conversation."

"Yang?" Weiss asked. She knew Ruby won't cooperate, so the next thing to try was the sister.

"Verdigris explicitly stated that Humans are terrible and should have died already, and that Faunus are better than Humans physically."

"And how about nowadays? Humanity is thriving" Weiss asked, expecting Yang to continue.

"He said nothing else, yet" Yang cautioned.

"Fun~" Blake snarked. And so, the group continued their study, participating in the small talk that danced around the table. There was little to do with classes and more of "Student X vs Student Y, who will win?" The unanimous decision was Jaune and Pyrrha took up the extreme ends of a spectrum of plausible wins to losses and the group going off on tangents as they found their fancy to do so.

* * *

><p>Vale, although much calmer, did not end it's fighting. The only difference now is the time of day and nature of the crimes against either Faunus-kind or Humanity. During the day, Faunus and few Humans whom had sense made copies of the article with Verdigris. Without it having a title, other than the descriptive "Interview With a Hunter", these people took it upon themselves to publish the article on separate pieces of paper and pamphlets. One person entitled it "Verdigris' Decree", and the title was widely accepted with few variants.<p>

The idea behind this was that the freedom of speech can not be silenced if it is mass-produced. The article was printed at the homes and businesses of thousands, nearing half a million strong, each of them printing this out and forcing it onto every plot of land, territory, building or property possible. This was ill-met, replied with the beginning a more brutal back-and-forth.

Those opposing this group, or those trying to avoid causing conflict further, stole every piece of paper made available and destroyed it in some manner. Often, it was used as a fuel source to heat one's home or cook one's meal, but that digresses away from the point made. Ten million opposed the already small group of supporters, that number was including the 'neutral' party. Whether they liked it or not, they all have made an enemy unknown within each other. In the darkest parts of many nights and areas in Vale, vandalism struck.

This very vandalism tried to be a political statement to those who viewed it. This vandalism was either depicting one of three things: comparing Verdigris to grand figures and noble characters in myth and religion, comparing Verdigris to a common criminal or dared to call this a fluke, or to pariah Verdigris into any other crime. In paint and signage, these messages made their way into many parts of the city. If one were to have a casual walk down the street, there will always be one area of graffiti that sticks out like a sore thumb with, usually, an amount of citizens trying to erase it. Over the course of only a week days, one such a sign came and ended onto the doorstep of an abandoned warehouse.

"This gives me an idea Roman..." Cinder thought aloud to her partner in crime. They are in a secluded office room, the managers office, of the rundown warehouse. The remains of a work desk was pushed to the wall and away from the large viewing window. On the desk, one such a sign found a new home amid scavenged papers entitled "Verdigris' Decree". "If this continues, then your job will be easier, plus it helps Phase 2. You throw the guard dog a bone, then steal the meat behind him."

"That is the worst analogy I have ever heard from you in a very long time" Torchwick commented. "I don't think you even know what you meant."

"Get these Faunus to be devoted soldiers to this 'Verdigris'. Get them to aid in politics."

"Politics? We're criminals! We can't run for office and collapse this city from the inside!" Torchwick would continue shouting on and on about a seemingly impossible task for them to do, even with the questionable help Cinder enlisted. Cinder strode up to the criminal and took off his hat, which silenced him immediately.

With a soft touch, she traced her fingers along his face. Torchwick stopped any movement immediately at the action his boss was taking. "No one said we're going into politics" Cinder softly corrected. "Whether he likes it or not, Verdigris became the target of the public eye. He will tear the city apart for us, because of us." Cinder stopped her sultry motion and backed away. At the door, she turned around. "You know, you do look better without that hat covering up your head" was her departing words and left Torchwick pondering what happened.

It took a brief moment for Torchwick to remember he had orders to follow. Taking the papers and signs, he left the seemingly sanctified walls of the office he called his base and carried on his orders. "Listen up, you animals. Perry, you and your group will copy this down and print it thousands of times over. I want to see this in the hands of every man, woman, and child in Vale. Deery, is it? Take your group and many times a week spread graffiti and signs similar to this. All of you, ensure you give away your identity as White Fang when someone mentions Verdigris. You all respect him and will do everything in your power to help him, but you still work for us." Those respectively called uneasily got the tools at least ready for their next mission.

"Sir?" a large, tanned brute of a Faunus asked. Torchwick acknowledged his presence. "Do we still rob Dust, or are we doing this now?"

"You do what I ask when you aren't stealing the Dust. Having us support Verdigris, the person whom you should worship, we discredit him and will eventually get him to either be executed or take his own life" Torchwick explained, grinning madly at his last statement. "Get to it now before I throw you out!"

"If I may..." a young girl asked the attention of her boss. The petite White Fang member continued "How much Dust is enough?"

"All of it" Torchwick stated, annoyed by the question, but more annoyed by her existence.

"And what does Verdigris look like?" she continued. Torchwick took his cane and smashed it into her leg. The sound resonated and echoed through the decrepit walls. The White Fang members scattered, carrying the injured girl away and following their new orders. She will certainly walk again, without a limp if she was lucky.

**Thank you all for your support thus far again. As for that one particular scene, this chapter just didn't feel complete without a hint of Firecracker/Roman Candle. **


	5. Ch 5 - Attack I

**Hello again everyone, TheVasilias back with another chapter to add to "A New Column". I wish to apologize for not uploading last week. The start of the holidays and writer's block regarding this story led to "A Very Weiss Thanksgiving," but that is neither here nor there. **

**The Attack arc begins now!**

**(A/N): I still don't own RWBY.**

As the weeks passed, students at Beacon have become more frantic in studying and cramming. Many stayed up all night each night for that precious bit of information that may be on their final. Bullying halted immediately when the last week of studying available took it's unwanted place. Beacon was, in short, a mad house. This was a very common sight.

Yang was caught by the finals bug, now cramming everything she can. Even during class, she would be cramming for two other classes. She was running herself ragged and foregone showering very recently to study more. Yang was beginning to smell, but was not pungent at this moment.

"You should have listened" Weiss taunted. Weiss was one of a very select group of students that were not face-deep in books. Rather, she and Blake both were having some leisure time. Ruby started studying two weeks ago, and she is definitely more prepared than her sister. Ruby, to Weiss' surprise, actually planned out the month of studying, with one certain date circled in red, yet another Friday - tomorrow in fact.

"You don't have to rub it in my face, Ice Queen," Yang replied. Weiss sighed in response. She hated that name, but she will have to accept it.

"This is all your fault" Weiss warned. Next semester, Weiss hopes that Yang learned a lesson from this.

"Oh, guys, Weapons Magazine comes out tomorrow!" Ruby announced. This outburst caught Weiss off-guard.

"What now?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby's magazine. It's the one she has stacks of under your bed" Blake stated.

"And why is it important again?"

"Our professor writes for it, and I like the articles. No guarantee I can get it any other day either" Ruby answered, dejected by her last statement.

"So you will be out tomorrow?" Yang asks.

"Yep."

"Thanks for the warning" Blake said.

"I'll get you the homework and class notes" Weiss sighed.

"Thank you all!" Ruby cheered. The girls continued their study session throughout the day and beginning the night. The dinner was bland, naturally, and it was mutually decided that Team RWBY will take an early night. This would have been a restful night for the group, however, Blake heard the sounds of Vale in the deep night.

Shouts, screams, yells, and alarms rang through Vale. It was approaching sunset when it started. One Faunus girl was caught spray painting Verdigris' name on the marquis of a Faunus-dominated restaurant. It was a planned attack: write Verdigris' name on Faunus-friendly areas. This was, in theory, a symbolic and peaceful protest.

One bigot, who managed to be inside the restaurant, decided to rat out the perpetrator. He was found out and was thrown out of the building for is racial slurs in the Faunus-dominated building. He charged back in, threatening violence. With the threat, however, the action followed. One bottle of cheap beer over his head and a cry for help later, Valean police took the victim and the assaulter. The assaulter would be thrown into jail, but minutes later, the police cars were stopped by falls of living flesh and bone.

It was believed that the assaulter, Faunus, was being illegally arrested for a crime he did not commit. The vandal got away, but returned to be a part of this wall, donning a mask of white and red, much like most others within the walls. Each member took a rock, or any other throwable item at hand and pelted the cars with all they can. The police calling in backup did not cause the walls to fall, but the arrival did. One member of this wall, unknown who did, dropped a packet of stapled papers. In big, bold, unmissable letters was the title "Verdigris' Word".

This small conflict lasted hours. Between these hours, more and more fights and brawls broke out. Vale was infected by fighting and the original meaning of a vandalism was lost in time. Hospitals will not open, as it was explained in the news the following day. It was stated that infirmaries and hospitals are understaffed and cannot come to deal with the explosion of injuries rearing themselves, but neglected to mention a final reason.

There was the perfect trifecta: too many people who need help, too little staff to help, and not enough time to treat everyone. These were, however, a small portion of injuries for the entire week, unforeseen by medical staff that neglects the duty to heal and help those who need it.

* * *

><p>Early morning does not lead to a blissful awakening for Beacon's students, exemplified by Weiss waking up ungracefully. Weiss woke up with a jump and knocked her head against Ruby's impromptu bunk. Unable to go back to sleep, for reasons not needing to be stated, she got the rest of her team up, having to literally drag Yang off her bed and drop onto the floor. The fight that followed was in stride and forgiven within minutes, during which Ruby prepared for her outing into Vale. Showered and dressed, Ruby descended to the cafeteria for breakfast. She was followed by the remainder of the team at a slight delay. After breakfast, Ruby decided, she will get her precious magazine. Perhaps she will have a small lunch, then back to Beacon for continued studying and finished the remaining classes.<p>

Breakfast was presenting a choice, and Ruby decided a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with strawberry jam. And cookies, she can't forget cookies. She sat down and began eating, then hearing the usual sound of a group of people stumbling over themselves.

"Hi guys!" Ruby turned to see Team JNPR and the rest of her team, specifically Pyrrha Nikos walking to the very much empty table Ruby sat at. Jaune tripped over himself following her and, in turn, tripping over Weiss. Nora took a running jump over the two bodily obstacles in her path while the remainder walked around.

"Jaune, you dolt!" Weiss shouted at the poor blond boy, picking herself up. First her head, and now her arm. Jaune eventually crawled his way to the table and took his reserved seat. The two teams finally reunited at their table, breakfasts in hand, mostly. Ruby was nearly finished and Jaune will eventually get his food, but that is for another time.

"Ruby?" Blake asks. "Do you have your Scroll on you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Call it a gut feeling, but I think you will need it." Blake reaches into a pocket and pulls out a Scroll - Ruby's Scroll. "Here." Blake continues eating a tuna sandwich with a side of eggs. Ruby muttered a thank you, but was silenced by her teammate.

"Blake, I am seriously questioning your health" Weiss contemplated, also thinking of her own with the apparent hazards showing themselves to her.

"Oh, Blake, fish is not a breakfast food. Oh, Blake, fish can't be the only thing you eat" Yang mocked and mimicked Weiss intentionally poorly.

"I brush my teeth after each meal, Weiss" Blake attempted to comfort her partner's worries.

"AFTER I ASKED YOU TO!" Weiss retorted. The echo surrounded them and entered Beacon's halls.

"Blake seems healthy enough. She can be eating worse food" Pyrrha chimed in, staring at the very greasy bacon and mountain of syrup on Nora's plate. Nora was either ignoring the stare or was just oblivious of the fact and ate happily the syrup with a side of pancake and bacon.

"Well... Yes. She can be..." Weiss trailed off. Weiss understood what Pyrrha meant.

Ruby finished her plate of food and was ready to go. "Well, guys, I'll be back" and with a wave, to and from the table, she was off. Checking her person once more before she left, she found herself on the airship dockyard. Waiting was not Ruby's favorite thing, but thankfully, she didn't need to. The airship into Vale arrived shortly, mostly empty, and dreadfully quiet. Not much later, Ruby escaped the eerie quietness of the airship and entered the shopping district of Vale.

Things seemed normal enough. Birds were chirping, a cool wind breezing through the streets lightly, and happy people were found. Well, the people mostly were livid, but there were happy people occasionally. Graffiti plagued the streets as well as several news stations and reporters were doing their stories. It was a very abnormal scene, seeing reporters dressed in armor and bulky gear rather than suits and ties and dresses.

"Another crime scene, another day" one reporter announced to the camera in his face, a well-regarded reporter for the Vale News Network's main competitor. Faunus-Human relations have been less than pleasant, and it did not need another reporter, another headline or interview to say so. Ruby resisted the urge to walk in front of the camera, and instead proceeded to From Dust To Dawn. She was saddened by the fact that her favorite store was still in disrepair, but, there are several alternatives. A nearby bookstore, the Vale Omniplex Bookstore, largest of all bookstores in Vale, should certainly sell the magazine; they always sell all sorts of things. School supplies, notebooks, independently published books, occasionally dust, among a myriad of other things to attract potential customers, and it does just that.

Another walk through the faux-happy town led poor Ruby to see a firing squad of camera operators in front of the bookstore. News vans claimed the street as theirs and police tape marking their territory. Ruby had to ask around to see what's happening.

"Sir? Sir!?" Ruby called out to an officer. The officer saw the small girl in red and jogged to her.

"Yes? How may I help you?" he offered.

"What's happened here?"

"Nothing... Nothing yet at least."

"Yet? What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Today will be the release of yet another issue of Weapons Magazine. We're here to ensure no one loses their head about it."

"Oh. May I enter the store?"

"Store doesn't open until eight, half an hour from now." The officer had to check his watch to check that there was exactly 32 minutes, close enough to half an hour.

"Oh..." Ruby replies. "So... Why is everyone freaking out over the magazine?" Ruby would remember if her favorite magazine had a special issue coming out. Even so, those special issues are usually holiday issues or some story that took most of the publication to print.

"... How old are you, if I may ask."

"15! Well, 15 and a half, but who's counting?" This left the officer to a short pensive thought.

"Hmm... How to explain..." A moment passed when the officer searched for the words. "A man in the magazine is causing people to fight and hurt each other."

"Who? Verdigris?"

The police officer was shocked by Ruby's response. "You know the man!?"

"Well, I follow the magazine, and soon, he will be my professor at Beacon-" Ruby began, almost about to ramble.

"Wait, Beacon? You're a huntress?" the officer interrupted.

"In training!" Ruby smiled.

"And you will have Verdigris as a teacher?"

"Erm, soon... yes..." Ruby cautiously replied.

"My dear child, you may have saved this town" the police officer stated, running to another in a jacket. The jacketed officer was no doubt a higher-ranking officer, sergeant at that. The superior quickly dashed to the girl after hearing the officer's story.

"Miss?" The sergeant asks.

"Ruby Rose" Ruby replies, smiling again. Internally, she is getting worried.

"Miss Rose, you are learning from Verdigris?" The sergeant frantically asks. She has a very thick accent that made it quite hard for Ruby to understand the sergeant.

"... Not yet." Ruby is becoming very scared by the questions she is being asked.

"Miss Rose, you can help us pull in Verdigris." The sergeant breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked this time.

"We shall call you when we need to. For now, go about your day." Ruby was shaken by the questioning she underwent. The two police turned away and continued talking, discussing a plan of action. What they said went unheard by Ruby, drowned out by many other voices speaking to machinery or chit-chat by the passers-by. Deciding she needs something to cool off - or warm up, one of the two - Ruby turns around and enters the cafe next door. She orders two drinks: hot chocolate with whipped cream and strawberry icing and an iced tea. She drinks the two slowly, alternating between the two, unsure of which drink her emotion needed. She finished the iced tea faster than the hot chocolate and returned back to the bookstore - the line in is growing, and Ruby will not be last in line!

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys want to do now?" Yang asked. Her plate, as well as mostly everyone else's, was clean and cleared of their breakfasts.<p>

"I'll be at the room" Blake announced, leaving behind her plate and tray.

"Sleeping in does sound good" Yang replied to no one in particular, stretching and arcing her back, earning several cracks along her back. For added effect, she faked a yawn, but quickly turned real.

"Yang, you know she's going there to brush her teeth, and it's Friday, right?" Weiss asked. The yawn found it's way onto Nora and Jaune.

"Yes, but I need a nap." Yang stood up, also leaving her plate and tray behind. "Goodnight everyone" Yang announced. Weiss felt the annoyed face growing on her the more Yang spoke today. Thankfully, she didn't need to keep that face as Yang left the immediate area. Classes may start later in the day, but that doesn't mean Yang can have a nap, right?

Yang followed Blake to the dorm room. Blake, being the earliest to leave the cafeteria, had a minute to herself before Yang unexpectedly enters. And so, Blake turns on the small television to the news, and enters the bathroom. Blake was in there for multiple reasons, one of which being Weiss' request, and did those reasons in some order she found logical.

Yang entered shortly, calling out to Blake. "Blake, where are you? I'm taking a... nap..." Yang trailed off at the sight of the television, on and in front of a bookstore. It is an open secret Blake reads erotic works of fiction, as well as being a Faunus to the circle of friends that frequently share meals, so Yang was curious as to why a reporter is in front of a book store. Yang was considering having Ruby buy a certain book for her as a gift to eventually give to Blake, but decided against it early. Blake was always around the team, so the plan can never be passed in secret.

"Yang, I'm in the bathroom" a muffled voice nearly whispers behind the admittedly dense walls and door.

"Blake, I can barely hear you. You may want to see this!" Yang cautioned. Blake emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush in hand and seeing the very odd sight of Yang watching the news. On it was a suited man with a red power tie, mic in hand and speaking to the audience through the camera. The small text at the bottom of the screen alluded to the reporter being Cyril Ian, along with the slowly rotating Vale News Network logo on the bottom right corner.

"It is today that Weapon's Magazine will have another issue, and our fair city will clamor for it; one way or another, they will fly off the shelves. At the Omniplex, however, the owners have received numerous threats from the public and violence against the store and it's employees if the magazine is sold.

"Behind me, however, is a long line of people, waiting patiently for their books and, hopefully, we will not have a catastrophe. It has happened before, and so the security is elevated in preparation for these next ten minutes."

The reporter continued to drone on and did a couple impromptu interviews with the patrons in line. A glimpse of a red cloak sent shivers down the spine of Yang.

"Is that Ruby?" Yang asked, pointing at the side of the screen. The image is blurry and too small to recognize.

"Umm, maybe?" Blake replies. A few minutes later, their questions were answered. It was indeed Ruby, drinking the remaining contents of some brown liquid in a plastic container. Ruby herself was shaking, in part from the cold weather beginning to come, and another from fear - stage fright.

"Miss, may you answer some questions?" Cyril asked.

"Sure" Ruby replied, very nervous by the figure and the camera pointed at her.

"What are you planning on getting once the store opens?"

"I plan on getting Weapon's Magazine" Ruby proudly declares.

"If you wish to simply read a madman's writings, you can just wait until next week."

"What?" Ruby asked, perplexed by the reporter's statements. Her eyes began to glimmer and sparkle with ignorance, misconstrued as innocence.

"You know that Verdigris is wanted by the Vale Police Department, right?"

"No, no, I didn't. He seems like a nice guy though..."

"Ruby, keep quiet!" Yang shouted at the screen. Her action was in futility, however.

"He has caused millions of Lien in property damage and threatens the very peace of Vale." The reporter was quickly losing patience with the young girl.

"Wha- How?" Ruby asked. Her eyes continued to sparkle with the ignorance she still holds about Vale's situation.

"By writing in that damned magazine, damn it" Cyril nearly shouted. His patience was all but gone now.

"All he did was answer questions though. He did not do those things..." Ruby pouted, finally closing her eyes. Her fingers began touching each other, on the tips; it was a nervous twitch and Yang knew it. Yang was becoming further than pissed off with the reporter and his attitude to her younger sister. Purple eyes were flaring into deep red hues, but it was finally pushed in just a second.

"Alright, camera off. Turn that damn thi-" was the last thing heard from the live broadcast, returning to two anchormen. The two looked at each other with a confused glare, before continuing on as best as they could with the rest of the news segments they all had. Lisa Lavender, the usual anchorwoman, was not present.

"RUBY!" Yang and Blake shouted. Ruby had, by some means, pissed off a person by remaining in her blissfully innocent ways. She had just started a whole heap of trouble, all because one person's bias held them to a belief about a person. "Shit has only just began to hit the fan" one may say. In an attempt to fix this, the duo hastily thought of a plan.

"Blake, call Weiss, tell her everything and follow me. We're going to Vale." Yang was commanding in her speech, and Blake followed both directions. A very quick call, then running. A long run, tiring on Blake's part, down a hall and stairs, down another hall and a left, and more unfamiliar halls led to student parking, to Bumblebee. The three things Yang holds dear is Ember Celica, Bumblebee, and Ruby, and Yang will not let one get damaged or filthy. Yang does internally hold her team dear to her, perhaps more with Blake growing on her quickly with all her quirks.

Taking her position on the bike, Yang turned to Blake. "Hold on, hold tight, and If I hear you complaining or vomiting, I will push you off wherever you are and you will clean my bike. Understand?"

Blake nodded quickly and reluctantly took her place on Yang's motorcycle. And just like that, the duo was off.

**Again, thank you all for reading this little fanfic. All reviews, harsh or not, are welcomed, and please, if I am doing a terrible job or this just plain sucks now, tell me. **


End file.
